skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Drachma
Drachma (ドラクマ Drachma Category: Playable Characters Category:Blue Rogueshttp://esoarcadia.org/gallery/) is a major player character in Skies of Arcadia, and is heavily based off of the character Captain Ahab from the book, Moby Dick. Appearance Captain Drachma is a grizzled old man with a full beard and mustache, a patch over his right eye and a fisherman's paunch. His right arm was torn off by the arcwhale Rhaknam, and is replaced by a mechanical prosthetic. He wears black pants and a green shirt, over which goes the strap that holds his mechanical arm onto his body, he also wears a knife attached to the left side of his belt but is never seen using it. Drachma has had his mechanical arm for some time and can use it with a great deal of fluidity, as if it were his natural arm and not a prosthetic. Personality Drachma's personality is the product of personal tragedy, notably the loss of his wife and son, the latter of whom his boat, the Little Jack, is named after. He is a tired, bitter old man, who hunts Rhaknam in vengeance for the death of his son (a parallel to the classic tale Moby Dick). When Rhaknam wrecks Vyse and Aika's ship, the Blue Rogues are deposited onto Drachma's vessel, and the Captain wastes no time trying to be rid of them. Vyse eventually convinces him that helping them get to Valua is Drachma's best chance at killing Rhaknam, after which he begrudgingly agrees. However, Drachma is not completely apathetic, as shortly after dropping off Vyse, Aika, and Fina at Maramba and leaving to chase Rhaknam again, he wonders if he had made the right decision in leaving them alone. Only when he spies the Lynx hidden in behind a rock does he turn around to assist them, knowing that the three would not last long against the Armada on their own. Later, shortly before he encounters Rhaknam, and despite being mostly closed to the rest of the crew, he shares his story with Vyse. Ironically, Drachma would owe his life to Rhaknam and attempt to nurse him back to health, as Rhaknam had saved his life by flying back to its old home Glacia with the Little Jack in tow. After witnessing Soltis rise from Deep Sky, Drachma would confront Vyse about his despair and remind him of his own resolve not to give up in the face of defeat. Synopsis Drachma takes the young heroes under his wing during the early part of the game, unwillingly at first, but over time he joins in their fight against the Valuan Empire. After helping Vyse, Aika, and Fina collect two of the Moon Crystals, Drachma is suddenly sidetracked when he senses the presence of his old foe. Realizing that he cannot talk his Captain out of pursuing Rhaknam, Vyse promises to help him. While camped out in waiting for the arcwhale that night, Drachma confesses his past: how Rhaknam took the life of his only son (Jack), his wife, his crew, and how Vyse reminds him of his son. He shows Vyse all that's left of his son: a small box containing several exotic feathers - Jack's personal prized collection. Rhaknam appears, and Drachma manages to spear it with the Little Jack's harpoon, but is prevented from killing him directly when Ramirez opens fire on him. The Little Jack becomes seriously damaged and the crew is forced to evacuate, but when Vyse and the others rush into lifeboats, Drachma does not join them. He gives Vyse a quick smile and shoves his boat overboard; Vyse can only watch the flaming Little Jack still tethered to Rhaknam and flying into the night. Drachma had become a part of their small family, and his loss is keenly felt by Vyse and crew. Even once Vyse becomes captain of his own ship, he and his friends consistently refer to Drachma as "Captain." Although presumed dead, Drachma is actually dragged along by Rhaknam to its "home": the ice city Glacia. Ironically, and also realized by Drachma, he owes Rhaknam his life. He feeds the arcwhale, which was injured by Ramirez's cannons, for an extended period and attempts to nurse it to health, but Rhaknam's wounds are mortal. When Vyse's group re-encounter their old Captain in the ice city, Rhaknam is close to death and dies shortly after Drachma explains all that's happened since the incident. With the loss of his former enemy, Drachma has no purpose left in his life and has to start over. Onboard the Delphinus deck, he releases his son's prized feather collection to the winds, symbolizing his acceptance of the loss. Vyse, Fina, and Aika reminded him that there were things to live for other than vengeance, so Drachma decides to return to his former life as a fisherman. They part ways after Drachma tells Vyse that he's proud of him over how great of a sailor/leader he has become, which is the only compliment ever heard from the old man. Near the end of the game, Drachma joins the battle versus Galcian in the Little Jack, and also has the option of rejoining the party one more time for the final battle inside Soltis. Drachma dies six months after the end of the game, having died as "a happy fisherman". His battles with Rhaknam became the stuff of legends and tavern stories across Arcadia. Skills Drachma is the strongest and most durable physical fighter of all in Skies of Arcadia, able to dish out terrifying damage and absorb massive punishment. He also has the strongest set of Super Moves out of the entire party. However, his magical strength is very weak, making only a select few spells useful (namely any of the support/healing spells), and requires the most magic experience to learn spells (quadruple that of Fina's). He's also the slowest party member. His weapons are a series of hand attachments to his metal arm. Drachma joins and leaves Vyse and Aika multiple times throughout the game, even to the point of a running gag ("Drachma joined your party... again"). Trivia A drachma is a unit of currency used in Greece. References